Sick Valentine
by sykilik101
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, but Misty doesn't feel so good. Ash takes the time to take care of her. OneShot AAMLfluff


**Another one-shot from me, sykilik101! This fic's for the Valentine's Day contest that Soft Flame Matthias put up. Of course, I haven't done a Valentine's Day fic yet, so I figured this was as good a time as any. Enjoy!**

**Note:** I think the characters _might_ be a bit OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon. (sigh) If I'd known it would become this popular, I wouldn't have sold the idea to Satoshi Tajiri…

**Dedication:** My friend Mia. She's weird, but she's still a good friend!

* * *

Sick Valentine

* * *

"Misty, are you there?" Ash asked, knocking on the door for a third time. He was waiting for Misty to wake up so they could go to the amusement park today. The day before, Misty promised that they would go together. Ash, being Ash, accepted excitedly. However, he had forgotten the significance of what day it was.

He pressed his ear closely to the door, trying to hear inside. The sound of a person shuffling around on a bed was all he heard, but the door still didn't open.

Starting to grow impatient, he grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door. The occupant of the bed immediately pulled the cover over her face, shielding her eyes from the light. He closed the door, and walked over to a window, opening it slightly so he could see. A large bed sat in the middle of the room, with a drawer next to it, a lamp on top. A stool stood on the other side. He saw Misty's clothes folded neatly on the drawer, so he assumed she was in her pajamas.

Misty was lying in the bed, but he still couldn't see her face. He walked over to her, and slowly pulled the blanket down. Her face was red, and her eyes were closed. She was panting slightly, and her hair was tangled up in a big mess.

Ash pressed his hand to her forehead, and gasped. She was really burning up! Slowly, her eyes opened and looked up at him.

"Ash?" She whispered hoarsely.

"Misty, are you okay?" Ash asked worryingly, removing his hand from her forehead.

"Ash…I don't feel good." Misty moaned quietly.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Ash promised, before leaving the room. He returned quickly, with a wet cloth. He placed it carefully over her head. She smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Ash." She whispered.

"No problem. Are you hungry?" Ash asked.

"Well…a little…" She replied.

"Okay, just wait for a few minutes." Ash walked towards the door, making sure Misty was okay before closing it. He walked downstairs to the kitchen, where his mom greeted him.

"Good morning, Ash. Are you hungry?" Delia asked him.

"Not really. Mom, Misty's sick. Can you make her some soup?" Ash asked.

"Of course. I'll make her my special chicken soup." And with that, she prepared the best chicken soup around, in record time. Within minutes, Ash was carefully carrying the bowl of soup upstairs. The smell made him want to eat it himself, but he knew that Misty needed it more. Balancing it with one hand, he opened the door to the room. The lamp on the drawer had been turned on. He closed the door, which made Misty sit up slowly.

"Ash?" She rubbed her head.

"Yeah, Misty. I got you some soup." He told her. He walked next to the bed, and sat on the stool. Misty reached over to grab it, but Ash pulled it away.

"If you're sick, I can feed it to you, Misty." Ash offered.

"I'm not a baby, Ash. I can feed myself." Misty growled gruffly.

"Well, you might spill it on yourself, and then you'd get burned. I don't want you being sick and burnt." Ash said.

"I won't spill it." Misty promised.

"I just want to be safe." Ash told her.

"Well-" She never finished her sentence, as her hand instinctively shot to her head, a large surge of pain flowing through.

"Misty, are you okay?" Ash asked, worry filling his voice.

"My head just hurts a little." She said. Ash could tell she was lying by the way her hand stayed on her forehead and the way her teeth grinded together. It was clear that Misty wasn't going to accept help from him. Unless…

Misty shook her head slightly. The pain had worn off, but only a little. She opened her eyes to meet a surprise. Ash stood at the foot of the bed, with his left arm behind his back, balancing the bowl so she couldn't see. His right arm was across his chest in a semi-fancy way, and he was bowing a little.

"_Hope this works…"_ Ash thought to himself, recalling the advice Pikachu had given him.

"I, Ash, agree to be your…servant, for today." He said, the word "servant" making him cringe.

Misty looked at him like he had just declared he was an alien from another world. Ash, agreeing to do whatever she wanted for a _whole_ day? She eyed him suspiciously. There's no way he'd do something like that…right?

"For a whole day, right?" Misty asked him.

"Yes." Ash replied, mentally swearing to himself.

She smiled. If he was being sincere, then she should take advantage of it. "Alright. Now feed me, servant." She said, with a hint of playfulness.

"Alright." Ash stood straight up.

"Alright what?" Misty teased.

"Alright…Misty." Ash added, starting to get annoyed. _"You better be right about this, buddy."_

He sat next to her on the stool, and got a spoonful of soup. He gently blew on it, before sending it into Misty's mouth. This process continued until she finished all of the soup. She then lay back down on her back, and she tried to think of what Ash could do for her.

"_Well, he said he would do whatever I wanted for a day. Maybe…"_ It was fortunate that she was red from being sick, or Ash would've seen the blush on her face. However, she immediately thought of something else for him to do, and grinned.

"Ash, I want you to massage my feet." She demanded.

"Fine, Misty." Ash replied, using all of his control to NOT seem freaked out. But then, it was just Misty. He just wouldn't think about it too much. Kneeling at the foot of the bed, he slowly grabbed her right foot and began to slowly rub it. Misty had to fight to not smile. It felt REALLY good, but she didn't want to give him that satisfaction yet. However, after a few minutes, she couldn't hold it in any longer, and let out a relaxed sigh.

"Well, I see you're enjoying yourself." Ash said, a small hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You're not bad at this, you know." Misty praised.

"Thanks." He replied. _"Well, at least it's a compliment."_

After a few minutes, he finished, and Misty began to feel sleepy. She checked the clock, and was shocked.

"6:00?" She cried incredulously.

"Well, you were asleep for most of the day." Ash informed her. "I mean, we didn't even get to go to the amusement park."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Ash." She smiled meekly.

"Don't worry about it. We can go tomorrow." Ash said.

"Okay." She nodded, before her eyes began to droop. "I'm kinda sleepy…"

"Maybe you should go to sleep. You could use it." Ash stated, standing up and walking next to her.

"Um…Ash?" Misty asked, glad that her face could hide her immense blush.

"Yeah?" Ash replied.

"Could you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep?" She asked.

"Sure." He replied, taking a seat on the stool.

Misty smiled. "Thanks." She whispered, before closing her eyes.

Ash smiled as he watched her sleep. There was something about her that was unique. That was probably why he had a crush on her, though he wouldn't tell her that. He didn't know how she would react, nor did he know that she felt the same way. The thought never once crossed his mind.

When he felt she was asleep, he stood up, but kept his gaze on her face.

"Good night, Misty." He whispered, bending down and giving her a light kiss on the forehead. With that, he turned around and headed for the door, closing it lightly.

**xxxxx**

The next morning…

**xxxxx**

Misty slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to adjust to the light, and sat up. A stool sat next to the bed she way lying in, and a small bowl with a spoon was on the stool. She rubbed her eyes, remembering the night before. She had been really sick, and Ash…her face flushed slightly as she remembered. Ash had taken care of her. She looked at the clock. 11:34. The amusement park would open in about a half hour. Maybe now she and Ash could go.

Getting up from the bed, she stretched, and walked out the door. She walked towards Ash's room and knocked lightly, but no one answered. Curious, she opened the door to see Ash lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He quickly took notice of her, and smiled lightly.

"Misty?" He asked hoarsely.

"Yeah, Ash?" Misty replied.

"I don't feel so good."

**xxxxx**

Short and, hopefully, full of fluff! I had a time limit, so I had to do this fast. Plus, I wasn't really feeling good when I wrote this. I sure could use some chicken soup…anyways, they made a review button for a reason. Review! See you next story!


End file.
